


Traditions

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Series, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Traditions

It was the sounds that made it seem like Christmas. Those were the things you remembered from your childhood, the things that you had been missing all these years. You didn’t realize it until you heard them again. The lights, the snow, even the smells; you could recreate all of that on your own. But the sounds needed other people: family, friends, loved ones. 

Laughter echoed down the halls, past the war room, through the library, filling the bunker with more than just history. You relished in it, picking out the voices of those you loved, each of them giving you comfort and making your heart light.

Jody and Donna were in the kitchen, helping you put the finishing touches on dinner when Sam walked in, reaching for some of the vegetables that Jody was chopping.

“Don’t you ruin your dinner, Sam Winchester.” Jody scolded, pointing the knife in his direction.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam replied, his voice shy, but his eyes full of mischievous laughter. “And what are you doing back there?” He asked Donna. 

“Making eggnog. It was a family tradition. My dad made this every year.” She answered over her shoulder. 

“Did his recipe call for that much rum?” You couldn’t help but ask, chuckling at Sam’s face as he tasted the liquid. 

“Oh yeah. You betcha.” Donna answered.

“If it is that strong, we better keep Garth away from it. He’s a lightweight.” Dean joked, stepping into the room behind you and sliding his arm around your waist. He bent his head down and rested it on your shoulder, lightly kissing your skin.

Garth, in an attempt to keep the peace between Alex and Claire, had pulled out his puppet and you could hear him in his best voice telling them that Mr. Fizzles says that sisters shouldn’t argue. 

“You really are a dork, you know that?” Claire told him, her blunt honesty showcasing her irritation.

“Claire!” Jody scolded her from the kitchen. 

“Oh, he knows.” Dean confirmed, releasing you to grab a glass of the eggnog and follow his brother back into the other room. 

“It’s why we love him.” You couldn’t help but add. 

“Aww, you guys.” Garth gushed and you giggled as you heard him stand up and hug Dean before he could protest. 

“All right.” Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes to make it seem like he hated it, but you could tell in his voice this it was an act. “What are you studying that thing so hard for, Cas?” You heard him ask, directing his attention to Castiel.

“Isn’t there normally an angel or star on top?” Castiel criticized, staring at the tree.

Sam couldn’t resist. You heard him laughing as he confidently issued the instruction to “Hop on up there then, Cas.” 

True to his nature, Castiel simply told Sam “I don’t think it would hold my weight.” His insistence to always take the brothers literally elicited more laughter from everyone, including you. 

“I’m pretty sure he was joking.” Alex told Castiel.

You stepped up to Dean, wrapping your arms around his waist, burying your face against him. Dean draped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him and you could hear his own laughter deep in his chest.

Then came the words everyone was waiting for. As Jody set the last dish on the table, she called out “dinner’s ready.” 

Chairs scrapping across the floor as everyone sat down, silverware clattering as dishes passed around the table and everyone took a little food from each, the chatter of people happy to be together for a simple afternoon, the sound of silver tapping on a glass as Donna lifted up her glass to the table.

“To those who couldn’t be here with us today.” She offered. The sounds of glasses clinking together, and a small moment of silence after as thoughts of those lost in the past several years entered the room through silent memories.

It was perfect. It was the sound of love, the sound of family, the sound of tradition.

After dinner, the brothers played poker with Donna, Jody, as Castiel watched. Just as Dean had predicted, Garth only lasted long enough to drink one glass of Donna’s eggnog before he was passed out on the couch. 

“There is another TV set up in my room if you girls want to go watch something in there.” You offered after they had helped you clear the table.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, and you nodded, loading the dishwasher. 

You stepped up behind Dean’s chair and placed your hands on his shoulders and he moved his free hand behind him, squeezing your leg.

“What are y’all playing for?” You asked, hearing the chips fall in the middle of the table.

“For fun.” Sam replied.

“And bragging rights.” Donna reminded him.

You stayed and watched the game for a little while, occasionally giving Dean a kiss when he looked up at you. You enjoyed hearing them all playfully bicker and harass each other as they played. After a few hours, and a plan to do this every year, they called it quits and Castiel disappeared to Heaven with a promise to come back soon. 

“Thank you.” Sam said, once Jody and Donna had gone to bed. 

“For what?”

“For not giving up on Christmas.” He answered. He wrapped you in a hug, lifting you up off the ground and laughing when you yelped from surprise. He set you down and walked away to his room. You turned to face Dean, who was smiling at you from the doorway.

“What?” You asked, trying to hide your embarrassment.

“I love you.” He said. 

“You’re drunk.” You teased, laughing at the goofy look he had on his face.

“Maybe a little.” He admitted, stepping closer to you. “But I still love you.” He added, putting his finger under your chin to get you to look at him.

“I love you too, D.” You whispered.


End file.
